I always wanted to be a pony
by ninjastar142
Summary: Language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting The Mane Six

Rainbow Dash walked down mane street, headed to meet Pinkie Pie at sugarcube corner when a bright flash of energy appeared right in front of her. It was so bright she had to close her eyes. When the light was gone, she opened her eyes and standing in front of her was a black pegasus with a black mane and tail streaked with white. Around his ankles, just above the hooves were some strange bracelets, one on each hoof. Two had white stones in them, two had black stones in them. He raised his head and glanced around. "Who in the hay are you?" Rainbow asked, spreading her wings to look bigger. "The names Ninjastar. And you must be Rainbow Dash. I'm a big fan!" he extended a hoof out to shake. Rainbow closed her wings and brightened at the statement, taking the hoof and shaking it. "The one and only! I've never met a fan before! I've never seen you before!" she stopped talking and squinted her eyes."Wait, what was that flash a few minutes ago?" she asked. "Oh, that was some teleportation magic. Anyway, I've heard of a place called 'sugarcube corner' here. I hear their baked goods are the stuff of legend!" he changed the subject quickly. "Oh, that's where I was headed! Come on! Lets go!"

A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash walked through the front door, followed closely by Ninjastar. "Hey Pinkie. What's up?" Rainbow asked. "Oh boy! Rainbow! I'm so glad your-" she turned around and cut her sentence short with a sudden gasp. "Who's this? Oooh! A new pony in town! What's your name? Do you like cake? That's a silly question! Who doesn't like cake! Can I throw a party for you?" she droned on as Ninjastar turned to Rainbow Dash. "Does she even breath?" he asked. "I think she has mastered the art of breathing and talking at the same time." Rainbow replied. "And I bet Twilight will want to add you to the town records, and-mmph!" Rainbow Dash cut off Pinkies speech by putting her hoof in Pinkies mouth. "Pinkie, this is Ninjastar. Ninjastar, you okay with a welcome party?" Ninjastar nodded. "alright. Pinkie, prepare the party, I'll hand out invites. Ninjastar, hang here and help Pinkie 't want the town seeing you yet." She finished. Pinkie Dashed off, leaving a dusty outline of her where she was. She returned ion seconds with a basket. "How'd you do that so fast?" Ninjastar asked. She shrugged in response. Rainbow shook her head and took the basket, flying out the door.

~2 hours later~

"Isn't this a great party?" Pinkie asked Ninjastar. "Hell yes!" he replied. "Come on! I'll introduce you to my friends! First off, Twilight!" pinkie grabbed ninjastars hoof and pulled him over to twilight. "Twilight! I want you to meet our guest of honor! Ninjastar! Ninjastar, this is Twilight Sparkle! And I-Oooh! Punch!" pinkie ran off to the punch bowl. Twilight blinked for a few seconds. "Um, hi. I'm twilight sparkle. And I know your name Ninjastar." Her eyes were drawn to the bands around Ninjastars hooves. "Those are some, interesting bands. What do they do? Or are they merely decorative?" she asked. "It would take some time to explain... I'll probably be tired after tonight, so how about sometime tomorrow? In the park?" Ninjastar suggested. "Okay then. That sounds good! Where are you staying tonight?" twilight asked. "Well I-don't really know yet. I'll find somewhere before the nights over."" He replied. "Well then, I'll take you to meet rarity! Oh, and keep an eye on your bands. The stones in them look beautiful. And that sometimes attracts rarity." Twilight led Ninjastar over to rarity and pointed her out, then went over to talk with the mayor. "Um, hello. Rarity?" Ninjastar asked. "I am sorry, but with it being so close to the gala I just cannot accept any more orders!" she turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry. You must be the new pony. Sorry about that comment. I've just been sort of swamped latey. What's your name dear?" she asked. "I'm Ninjastar. And I may be able to help you with your orders. Judging by the hat and dress, I'd say you're a seamstress. I have some experience with a needle and thread." Ninjastar replied. "Oh really? That would be great! When are you available?" she asked. "Tonight, I'll be exhausted. Tomorrow morning, I'll be meeting twilight, and I'm going to ask rainbow to show me a good place for lunch, so how about tomorrow afternoon?" Ninjastar suggested. "Oh darling, that would be wonderful! Nice anklets by the way. Now, I'm guessing you know pinkie pie, rainbow dash, twilight, and me, so that leaves fluttershjy and applejack. Fortanately, they're both over there!" rarity motioned over at the two. "I need to clear up a few details for a couple orders, so I won't be joining you. And fair warning, Fluttershy is, as her name suggests, shy." With that rarity turned and walked off.

"Well howdy!" applejack called as Ninjastar walked over. Fluttershy muttered something. "Ah'm applejack and this is Fluttershy." "Hello applejack, Fluttershy. I'm Ninjastar. So, what do you two do for a living?" Ninjastar asked. "I own sweet apple acres! The best apple farm in all equestria!" Applejack said. "No way, you OWN the world-famous sweet apple acres? That's amzing! And how about you Fluttershy?" he asked. "oh, um, I take care of some animals." She muttered. "I'm, sorry, what was that?" Ninjastar replied. "i- take care of some animals..." she squeaked. Ninjastar turned to look at applejack. "She takes care of animals." Applejack clarified. "Oh really/ I LOVE animals!" Ninjastar was excited. Fluttershy perked up. "Oh, really? Do you have a pet of your own? Maybe you could come by tomorrow and we could find you one! Um, if you don't mind." she suggested. "Hmm, tomorrow I'm busy... How about the next day?" he replied. "Oh, that sounds excellent!" she smiled. "I'll come by tomorrow if I get the chance." He spotted a familier rainbow colored mane in the crowd. "Listen, I gotta go. See you two later, okay?" "Alright sugarcube." Applejack said. "See you soon!" Fluttershy said. Ninjastar walked back over to Rainbow Dash.


	2. Chapter 2

A Place To Crash

And maybe a crush?

"Hey man, enjoying your party?" Rainbow asked. "Pinkie sure knows how to throw them. Now, I've had my eye on Somepony all night. Whos the hot little dj over there?" Ninjastar asked. "Her name is Vinyl Scratch. Her nickname is Dj Pon-3." Rainbow explained. "She gets a lot of guys after her. Mares and colts alike. But feel free to take your shot." Ninjastar looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "What have I got to loose?" he decided and walked up to the tables.

"Hey, you must be the new pony in town! What's your name?" Vinyl shouted over the music. "I'm Ninjastar. Your vinyl scratch, right? This is a nice set up you've got here. I only see one thing wrong with it." Ninjastar said. Vinyl frowned. "And what would that be?" she asked. "The bass ain't all the way up." Ninjastar said and pointed at the dial. Vinyl smiled. "Boy, you sure know how to talk to a girl don't ya?" Ninjastar smiled himself. "Well, I guess I-mmph!" Vinyl grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. "If you like me, you should just say so." Vinyl giggled. Ninjastar blushed. "So, Where you crashin' while you're here in ponyville?" she asked. "Actually, I don't yet have a place. I was probly gonna ask rainbow dash if you didn't offer." Ninjastar smirked. "Alright, meet me after the party's over. My roomie may not be too happy about it, but she's to uptight about it anyway." Vinyl smiled. Ninjastar returned the smile as he turned around and walked back to a rather awestruck rainbow dash. "How...What...Huh?" rainbow attempted to speak. "What? One would think you never saw a colt kiss a mare before." Ninjastar smirked. He was surprised himself that vinyl had kissed him, but he hid it well.

It was just after the party was over, vinyl scratch and Ninjastar stood outside sugarcube corner. Ninjastar had to say goodbye to everypony before he left. As soon as he had finished, he turned to vinyl. "Let's get to your house." He said. "Sure. And on the way, I'll tell you about my roommate so your fairwarned." She snickered. "Anyway, her names Octavia, and some people think shes my sister." Vinyl began. "Well, is she?" Ninjastar asked. "Honestly, we don't know. Neither of us remembers our parents, so that options out of the question. And we don't look COMPLETELY alike. We both like music, be it different types. But I dunno. We just feel right when we're near each other." Vinyl explained. Ninjastar looked thoughtful for a moment. "So, you say she likes a different kind of music. What is it?" he asked. "That would be...classical." vinyl said the word with mild distaste. "Oh my celestia, really? That crap? I mean, sure, its had a good run. But its kind of lost its legs." Ninjastar responded. "I know, right? She plays a cello. A .cello. What kind of instrument is that anyway?" vinyl asked. "I'd say it's a stringed instrument. Member of the violin family." Ninjastar replied, smirking at his little joke. "Alright smartass. We're here." Vinyl said, pushing the door open and walking in.

Ninjastar followed her into what he assumed was the living room. He was greeted by a grayish-brown earth pony with a brown mane. "I assume youre vinyls latest 'conquest'?" Octavia said. Ninjastar looked at her for a moment, admiring her elegance. "Naw, treble cleft. Not yet anyway." Vinyl winked at Ninjastar. "He's the new pony in town. He didn't have a place to crash, so I told him we had room." She finished. "As much as I like extending a hoof to a pony in need, we don't have the room. We converted the spare bedroom into a music room. Remember?" Octavia asked. "Oooooh, that's right...i forgot." Viny put a hoof to her chin, thinking. "Hey, its alright. I'll take the couch, unless you want me to go find dash's house." Ninjastar said. "Oh, dear me! The couch will be too uncomfortable, and rainbow dash is already asleep. She won't take kindly to be woken up. Even by a good friend." Octavia sat in a chair thinking. Vinyl perked up. "Hey, I've got a big enough bed. I can share." Ninjastar began to blush at the thought of sleeping with this beautiful mare. "Now, vinyl. You've just met this pony. Shouldn't you know him a little better before taking him to bed?" Octavia asked."You hardly knew that pianist." Vinyl retorted. "Besides, he'll keep his hooves to himself. WON'T you?" vinyl implied. Ninjastar shakily nodded."He had better." Octavia had given up hope of changing vinyls mind. "Alright man. I assume you're tired as buck after that party, so I'll show you to the room." Vinyl turned and headed up the steps, pushing a door open at the top, revealing a large bed, big enough for three ponies.

"Theres the bed. I'll be up in a few." Ninjastar practicaly flew onto the bed before vinyl finished her statement. He was asleep before he landed. Vinyl shook her head and headed down the steps. "Somethin strnge about that Pegasus, but I don't know what yet!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The interesting anklets**

Ninjastar awoke to the sound of snoring. He turned over, not sure what had happened, and came face to face with a white pony with a blue mane. The nights events came rushing back to him. Along with a heavy migrane. _"Oh, buck!"_ he thought. "_Okay, what do weremeber, start from the bed and work your way back. Door opened, met Octavia, talked about Octavia, kissed vinyl scratch" _He paused at this memory and smiled a bit. He then shook himself and started going back again. "_Met four new ponies, promised one a meeting at park, one help with her sewing. Met a crazy caffine-high pony who threw me a party. Met most epic pony in all equestrian. Bright flash, and then..." _Nothing. He couldn't remember anything before the bright light. He knew who he was, Ninjastar. A black and white pegasus with a yinyang symbol for a cutie mark. He didn't remember getting it, just that his special talent was peace and balance. But that was it. Suddenly, he realized the snoring had stopped. He turned slowly to gaze into a pair of red eyes. "Good sleep sugarcube?" vinyl asked. Ninjastar nodded. "Well, I'm gonna make us some breakfast, and then you can go about you're day." She climbed out of bed and trotted downstairs.

Ninjastar had more trouble getting out of bed than vinyl, and sort of slithered out. "_why can't I remember anything?"_ he wondered. He put that thought aside and promised himself he'd come back to it later. "Maybe twilight could help." He mumbled. As he walked out into the hall, he ran into a familier grey-brown pony. "Mornin octi. Sorry bout' runnin into you." he mumbled. "Don't tell me your picking up on vinyls slang as well!" Octavia groaned. "Ey! Brain won't be fully operational for another fifteen minutes! then I talk normal." Ninjastar explained. He turned to head down the steps. Octavia shook her head and followed. Ninjastar and Octavia walked into the kitchen and were greeted with vinyl in a 'wub the cook' robe. "Too bad that don't say 'kiss the cook'." Ninjastar joked. "Oh you wish!" vinyl laughed. "Don't I though?" Ninjastar replied, causing even Octavia to crack a smile.

Five minutes later, all three ponies were seated around the table, eating eggs and carrots. "You've got yourself quite a cook here!"Ninjastar complimented Octavia. "Yes, it is nice not to have to cook in the mornings." Octavia said. "Heck, man! I'm not that good! You should try treble clefts soup." Vinyl said. Octavia managed a weak smile. Most of the conversation over breakfast went along this route until they were all done eating. "Well, you better get headed to meet twilight!" vinyl said. "Yeah, thanks for the bed. And food." Ninjastar turned to go. "Oh, ninja, one other thing." Vinyl said, catching Ninjastar at the door. She put a hoof under his chin and kissed him again. "See you soon." She said. Ninjastar smiled weakly and turned to leave. Vinyl turned around to see Octavia giving her a mean look. "What? I like the dude."

"_Man, why does vinyl keep doing that? And why am I crushing over both her AND rainbow? I think I prefer rainbow dash, but I know already vinyl likes me, and I don't want to break her heart! But rainbow dash is hard to read... Ah well. That's a problem I'll work on at lunch." _Ninjasstar looked around to see where he was. And if twilight was near. He saw her, and what looked like a large green and purple lizard sitting under an oak tree. Ninjastar approached the two, and what he thought was a lizard, suddenly spoke. "Twilight, how much longer are we gonna have to wait?" it complained. It was then that Ninjastar realized that the scaly green thing, was a dragon. He also smiled inwardly as a thought came to mind. He snuck around to the tree, and flew into the air. Seeing rainbow dash, he flew over to her. "Hey, can I borrow this cloud?"he asked the cyan pony. "Eh, sure?" rainbow said testily. "Thanks." Ninja replied. He quietly floated the cloud next to the tree, positioned it where the bolt wouldn't harm anypony, and gave it a hard kick, a bolt of lightning crashing to the ground near twilight and the dragon. Twilight jumped so high, Ninjastar wondered if she could fly. The baby dragon clung to her leg as rainbow laughed hard at the scene. Ninjastar turned and smiled again. Aiming a kick just right, he sent the cloud flying at rainbow dash. The cloud crashed into her, disappearing in a heap of smoke. "Yo, rainbow, meet me back here at noon. I don't know where to eat for lunch." He called. Rainbow nodded, saluted, then flew off.

Ninjastar landed next to a stern looking twilight and a terrified dragon. "Hey twi. What's up? Besides clouds and lightning." Twilight shook her head and looked at Ninjastar. "This, is spike. He's my personal assistant." She said. "Now, we came to discuss your...hooflets?" twilight hinted. "Oh right." Ninjastar began, "Well, to be put simply, they allow a Pegasus or earth pony, to have a basic control over magic!"


	4. Chapter 4

**They do WHAT?**

"Wait, they do what now?" Twilights mouth fell agape. "They give me the ability of basic magic. As in-" Ninjastar lifted spike up and set him on twilights back. "Well, now, that's...interesting... Where do they come from?" A bunch of questions entered her mind, but she started with the most obvious. "I... don't know. All I can remember is when I materialized here in Ponyville, and whatever's happened since." Ninjastar said. "Really? That's...suprising. Nothing?" twilight asked. Many of her questions just shattered. He shook his head. "I was kind of hoping you could teach me some magic spells. Basic of course." "Well, I could try, but considering I don't know how those work, so it may be difficult." She replied, looking thoughtful. "I know a spell that may help. It's a short term only though." He said. "Go for it ." Twilight nodded her head. Ninjastar closed his eyes and a spark seemed to resonate within the gems of his hooflets. The sparks left the gems and floated into the air, meeting above his head and after a second of floating, the now single spark shot to twilight and imbedded within her horn. Twilight shook her head a bit and looked back at Ninjastar, who she just realized was slightly taller than her. "So... what was that?" She asked, slightly perplexed. "That spark that embedded itself in your horn will transmit to me every magic thing you do until I cut the link." He explained. Twilight nodded in understanding. "Was there anything specific you wanted to learn? I'm sure you know some levitation magic... And possibly short teleportation spells..." "Well, I'm helping rarity with some dresses this afternoon, how about a refined levitation spell for more accurate movements?" He replied after a moment's thought. "Alright, let's get started.

A few hours, several spells and three explanations later, Ninjastar said goodbye to twilight and went to hunt down rainbow dash. It wasn't hard as a cloud poofed around him. "Now that's a cheap rip-off." Ninjastar said, turning around and looking up to rainbow dash. "Where we eatin?" Rainbow put a hoof to her chin to think for a moment. "How about sweet apple acres?" Ninjastar nodded in response and spread his wings, flying up next to dash. "Hey... Rainbow?" He began. "Whassup Ninja?" She replied. "I was wondering... Nevermind. It's not important." Ninjastar was about to ask rainbow what she thought of him, but lost his nerve. "Okay then... Race ya to sweet apple acres!" Rainbow didn't give him a chance before she took off. Ninjastar took off after her, easily catching up. Rainbow, seeing the black in her peripheral vision, sped up. Ninjastar was having trouble keeping up. He knew she was fast, but wow. Rainbow made it to applejacks a good minute before Ninjastar. "You've GOT to teach me how to fly like that!" he said, landing next to her. "Howdy. What can I do y'all for?." Applejack came out of the barn. "We here for foodstuffs." Rainbow replied. Ninjastar nodded, eyeing the basket of apples applejack had. "Well ya came to the right place sugarcube. We were just about ta eat to. Ah'm sure we got a few extra chairs." Ninjastar smiled and looked at rainbow, who just so happened to be looking him over. She blushed lightly and quickly trotted after applejack towards the house. "Sweet luna, they both like me!" Ninjastar thought.

"So, you're applebloom, you're applejack, you're big macintosh, and you're granny smith? By golly, I see where the name 'apple family' comes from." Ninjastar said, making sure he knew all their names. "Ayeup." Big macintosh replied. "Is that all he can say?" Ninjastar asked. "Nope." Big mac replied. Ninjastar had to admit, Big Macintosh had a nice body to him. Ninjastar might have asked big mac out if he swung that way. Instead he was torn between to beautiful mares. A Dj and an athelete. What was he gonna do? "Hey, what's on yer mind sugarcube? Ya kind a zoned out there..." "Oh, sorry..." He looked down to find that he had eaten all his food. "Well, I need to get to rarity's soon." He said. "Rainbow, you need to show me where you're house is. I don't want to impose on vinyl." "Sure. See you later Aj!" rainbow said, going outside and jumping into the air. "Thanks for the food Aj. Let me know if I can help you sometime." Ninjastar said before following rainbow into the air.

"Alright, there's my house." Rainbow said, pointing to her cloud mansion. "You are a high school dropout, with a three story mansion, rain bow fountains, and roman arches? How the hay?" Ninjastar asked. "I've found it's best not to question these things. Besides, I don't know for sure myself." Came the reply. "Alright, I'll see you when I'm done at rarity's house." Ninjastar said, jumping off the cloud. "See ya!" rainbow called after him.


End file.
